My Dear Angel
by xXmybloodytearsXx
Summary: Will I be able to see Misty in Heaven soon, May?", "Yes. Soon. But not now." she said as she craddled the weak boy in her arms. Advanceshipping Some pokeshipping


Hey

**Hey. This is my first Pokemon fic so if some of the characters are a little OOC…bare with it!! Jk jk, I'll try my best to keep them in character.**

**As you all know this is an Advanceshipping ficcie (AshxMay) and a some Pokeshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :**

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go._

- Herman Hesse

_Chapter One_

Light rain drops pattered against Ash's bedroom window as he looked out to see weather. His eyelids were low against his eyes while his head rested against his right hand. The tears on his face were still visible but had already dried. The raven haired boy took a quick glance at the clock and decided that it was time to head out. He opened his closet door and had chosen to wear a black tux. Quickly putting it on, he checked the time again just to make sure. He buttoned up the last of his outfit and opened his room door to head downstairs. The house was silent. Sounds of rain pattering on the house roof and the sound of Ash's footsteps were the only noises that were heard. The boy walked to the kitchen to attain something before heading out. He stuffed the item into his pocket. After doing so he quickly grabbed an umbrella and slowly treaded outside.

The rain had emanated on his skin ever-so-lightly before he opened up his umbrella. After doing so, he began his to jaunt to his destination. The rain had tottered on the sidewalk in an elegant rhythm as so his footsteps did. He never noticed these small but interesting concepts because he had never felt so silent. Once the hustle and bustle of life had gone to a more peaceful state, you start to notice the little things. But no…the state that Ash is in was not even close to peaceful. Anger, hate, tragedy, sadness. That is what he had really felt.

He will not be able to recover from those things for a long time.

After having to walk about a few blocks he had arrived at the gates of his destination. The cemetery. He slowly walked into the already opened gates and proceeded to the grassy area. Ash pondered the grave stones and found the one he was looking for. It was slightly separated from the others but he didn't mind. It hurt to look but he read it aloud to himself anyway.

"November 5. Misty Waterflower."

His stomach had felt queasy as he started to choke on his words. After going through a series of coughs and hacks he collapsed, dropping his umbrella. Ash extended his arms to support his body also so that his face wouldn't be touching the ground. He had felt the need to disgorge because his stomach was giving him an unpleasant feeling. In other words; he felt like barfing.

The raven haired boy started to mumble words under his breath. Beginning in a low tone, growing louder and louder. Until his words thundered the whole cemetery.

"GIVE HER BACK!! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!" He roared, looking up to the sky, "PLEASE!! Please!! P-please…"

Ash was now on his knees and sobbing loudly. His forehead was placed against Misty's tombstone and the rest of his body crouched. The rain had started to pour harder as thunder was heard in the sky. His hands, which were shaking uncontrollably, reached out to touch the letters etched deeply into the stone.

"Misty, my one and only," he muttered under his breath, "Our love is everlasting…"

He slowly took out the metallic item from his pocket and placed it's point on his chest.

"I'll see you in heaven my angel".

Before he attempted to thrust the knife into his chest a hand struck out to grab Ash's and stop him dead in his tracks. He had felt the other person's hand tremble in fear.

"S-stop!!" said the mysterious person in the rain.

He had recognized that voice…

"May…" he whispered in shock as he looked up.

His childhood friend, May.

"What are y-you doing?!" the girl asked in fear. She had known that Ash's love for Misty was immeasurable, but had not known that he would take it_ this _far. After a while, she recovered from her shock and gave Ash a fierce glare. She swiped the knife from him and tossed it aside. Then gave him a sharp slap across the face.

The boy hissed in pain and quickly shot her a question, "What are _you_ doing _here_?!"

They were both vexed at the moment, befuddled by one another's actions. The aurora between the two was getting thicker by the second. The rain didn't seem to be helping.

"What do you mean? Today is Misty's funeral! Have you forgotten, Ash?!" May shot back, fighting the tears. Because of what May had seen, she had forgotten why she was here.

"Don't take her name so lightly!!" He said, tears spilling out of his eyes.

She witnessed this, then paused for a second. Her expression saddened as she got down to her knees. Putting her arms around the boy's neck, she pulled him into an embrace. He quickly pulled away, thinking that Misty was the only one for him.

"Ash…" May started softly but firmly, "I want to be here for you. I want to help. That's why I'm your friend."

He understood and gave a weak nod. They both sat on the ground not moving an inch. They were both wet because of the rain and their clothes were stained with mud. A whimper was heard from the raven haired boy, as tears found their way down Ash's face. At first he hesitated but then buried his face into her neck and started to sob softly. May put her arms around him to comfort the boy.

"Shhh, don't cry Ash," she whispered.

"I d-don't know what to live for now, May," He said in between tears.

"You do have something to live for… Your friends, family, and the people who care."

"But it seems like no one _does _care anymore."

She had not answered him, thinking that he wouldn't be able to interpret her correctly. She slowly got up from the dirt and offered her hand to Ash. He took it because he had trouble standing straight.

"I should take you home," May offered.

He again nodded weakly and put an arm around her shoulder for support. It had felt weird for the both of them to do this. The only person May ever comforted was her little brother. And Ash had only allowed Misty to treat him like so. With his hand around her shoulders, one limped to the car while the other steadily walked. They entered into the automobile and May started the engine.

It was a silent ride but after about a few minutes, they had both arrived at Ash's abode. May had placed Ash onto the couch and had gotten him a blanket to wrap around him. She had heard a sneeze from the older teen and had gotten concerned.

"See? Staying out in the rain for to long can lead to pneumonia. Now, don't get sick!" she exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Shut up," Ash replied in a groggy tone, "You're not my fucking mother."

"Yeah, well, you're drinking this herbal medicine I'm making you, weather you like it or not."

"-_groan-_ Can't I just take a Tylenol pill? I hate herbal medicine. Besides, I just _sneezed_. It's not like I went through a coughing fit."

"_-sigh-_ Herbal medicine is better. And it's just tea you're gonna drink, _sheesh_," she said while searching the kitchen drawers and cabinets, "Where do you put your herbs? Surely you _must_ have some."

"Second drawer to the last one. It should be under the kitchen utensil's cabinet. You don't have much of a choice, besides making Green tea."

"Well, do you have a Hypericum perforatum? Or perhaps an Allium sativum? A Digitalis lanata would be good too, I guess…"

"Oi, oi, oi!! Geez, woman. You only _assume_ I have a cold but you go on blabbering about these herbs that I _don't need to use_! It's not like I have cardiovascular problems!!"

"Fine… Green tea it is."

After two minutes May trotted out of the kitchen and into the living room. She placed herself next to the boy and leaned back. The water in the kettle had first needed to be heated up before making the tea.

"Ash…" May started off concerned, "What you were about to do in the cemetery was unacceptable. Just because Misty died doesn't mean you're going to have to turn suicidal!"

"So what if I want to?!" he yelled back, "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"What?! I'm not only speaking for myself, but for _everyone_, Ash Ketchum."

"Well, they can't decide my own choices! It's called _freewill_, May."

"Ugh!! Stop being such a selfish twit!! You are so _blinded_ by your emotions that you can't see other people's own!"

"How can I live without Misty?!"

"Think about it Ash!! Would Misty want you to do this?! When _you_ die, would you want _her_ to turn suicidal?!"

"… I--"

The sound of the kettle had interrupted the boy before he got the chance to speak. May got up from the couch and gave him a look before walking back to the kitchen. The brunette had then taken the kettle to pour the water into two cups. The liquid substance steamed as she had opened the herb cabinet. She looked shock for about a second but recovered quickly. She had now turned angry.

"Ash!! Why are there tea bags in here?! I thought you said you had herbs!" she yelled at him.

"I never said I did," he replied calmly, "All I said was that you didn't have much of a choice besides making green tea."

She huffed in annoyance and took the tea bags out of the box. The girl didn't want to have to start another argument with the boy, so she had remained quiet.

'_Be the bigger person_,' she reminded herself. After placing the teabags into the water May opened the refrigerator to look for food. She noticed that Ash had turned more paler and skinnier then the last time she had met him. He had always been so happy, ecstatic, joyful, full of energy, not to mention tanner. She had known his love for food when they were younger, so eating was never a problem. May had guessed that he was probably starving himself. '_This needs to stop. I want the old Ash back,'_ she thought.

"May!" Ash yelled from the living room. The sudden voice had given the girl a slight jump of surprise. She quickly came to her senses and listened to him speak. "Is the tea done yet?!"

"Um, yeah! I think it is," she responded. May placed the two tea cups on a tray and walked into the living room. She went over to the couch to hand one to Ash. Then placed one on the coffee table. She then walked back into the kitchen to cook something up for Ash. She opened a cabinet and inside she found pots and pans for cooking. She took a large one out and placed in on the stove. May had poured oil into the pan and placed it on the stove whilst turning it on. Opening the refrigerator she took out 4 eggs.

'_An omelet will do,'_ she thought.

May cracked all four eggs into a clean bowl and mixed them together while adding onions, garlic, and cheese that she had already cut. After the pan was hot enough she poured the mix in while trying to dodge the hot bursts of oil that had splattered out.

While in the living room, Ash had smelled and heard the sound of cooking.

"Don't tell me, you're doing what I think your doing," he said to May loudly, from the living room.

Ignoring him, she continued to cook. The raven haired boy got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"You know. You could've told me you were gonna cook. I like my omelet with milk spinach," he said smiling.

The girl was shocked and a bit disgusted at the same time. She then changed her expression to a relieved and happy one. Her eyes shone brightly, indicating that she was about to cry.

"Well, why didn't you tell me _before_, idiot."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_- - -_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"Ash, I'm not leaving," said May with a determined look on her face.

The boy gave her a stupid look and said, "Duh… It's my house?" he suggested sarcastically.

"You're not taking care of yourself properly! You could get sick Ash!"

"So what? I've gotten sick before!"

"Yeah, but know you seem to be doing it on purpose!"

"Ugh, stop trying to act so motherly towards me! I can take care of myself!"

"Yes you could, but you choose not to!"

"And I don't understand why you'd give a _damn_ about that!!"

"What?! I'm your friend!! I'm _supposed_ to give a damn!!"

"Hah! It's not like you gave a damn about anyth--"

"One week," May interrupted firmly, holding up her index finger.

"…?"

"I will be living with you for one week. And if I don't see any improvement with your eating habits, or _any_ of your habits, I'll continue to live with you and forcibly keep you healthy. You got a problem with that? If you want to start another argument, I'm very well prepared."

"Tch."

The brunette made her way into Ash's residence and settled down onto the couch, looking as happy as ever. She had then finally noticed that the boy's pikachu was not around.

"Ash, where's your Pikachu?" she asked.

"I left him with Professor Oak, then I moved in with Misty. I had planned on living with her so then we'd…" he choked, "…l-later on, get m-married."

'_So this is Misty's house?'_ May asked in her head.

"Well, my pokemon are with my family. I let Max have most of them," she said, quickly changing the subject, "I don't really have any interest in contests anymore. 'You're growing up so quickly', was what my father had said to me. I don't live with them anymore. The fact that we grew out of contests and battles astound me. I sorta miss that fun energy you get while you're at it…"

"… I'm going to bed…"

"I guess I'll go to sleep too. Can I use one of your guest rooms?"

"Where else are you going to sleep…the couch? I have extra toothbrush in the bathroom. You could borrow my pajamas if you want."

May had already climbed up the stair to get ready for bed. She went into Ash's room to borrow a pair of jammies. The girl rummaged through his drawers, then had found a light turquoise one, in the smallest size. She then traveled to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After doing so she went into the guest room and climbed onto the bed, tucking herself inside.

"G'night Ash!!" she screamed loud enough so that a certain someone could've heard from the other room. The response was a pound on the wall that came from Ash. May giggled to herself and went under the covers to fall asleep.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_- - -_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"_Ash… Why?" said a figure in the shadows._

"_W-what do you m-mean?" the raven hair boy questioned._

"_You didn't listen to me. __**I **__had to suffer the consequences. __**I**__ had to pay for __**your**__ mistake."_

"_I-I'm sorry! Misty, I d-didn't me-mean it! I had to suffer too!! I can't bare to live a w-world without you!!_

"_Then why are you still alive?!"_

**Xx ****Flashback**** xX**

"_-sigh- Don't you think you've had enough drinks already?," Misty questioned._

"_Can you -hic- belieeeeve what that fucking Drew said t-to me?! He said that I di -hic- didn't have w-what it takes to b-be a Pokemon Maaaa -hic- ster!" he said in a drunken manner._

_Ash and Misty had come back from a party and were driving back home in a car._

"_Are you even listening to me? It's dangerous to drive while you're drunk," she said._

"_Druuunk?? I'm noot drr -hic- ruunk."_

_The car seemed to have swayed more to the left and they seemed to have been leaning more._

"_Oh my god!! ASH!! The bridged!! WERE GONNA--"_

**Xx ****End of Flashback ****xX**

"MISTY!!" Ash yelled, waking up to the sound of his screaming.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_- - -_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Yayaa! XDXD Now I am off the watch Death Note.**


End file.
